<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect For Me.... by Hulk_Stanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690004">Perfect For Me....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner'>Hulk_Stanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Crossover/Miscellaneous RP Based Fics... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Fluff and Smut, Frost Giant/Demon sex, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Jotun Loki, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, There is so much love here I can't even..., do not copy to another site, teenaged Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny just wants to be bred by his Alpha, and is the picture perfect little Omega... Loki is more than willing to accommodate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Crossover/Miscellaneous RP Based Fics... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect For Me....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically set in a sort of X-Men type verse wherein all the Avengers and Loki and random other characters are, or were all attending Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and most have random powers.</p><p>Loki is about a hundred years old in this, so he looks like a teenager (I personally imagine the version of Kid Loki from the comic book books series "Agent of Asgard.") and he was sent to Midgard by Frigga and Odin to make some friends and to keep him out of trouble. In this verse Loki knows he's a Jötun and is fine with it and instead of being taken by Odin, he was given to him and Frigga to raise as part of a peace agreement between Asgard and jötunheim, and has actually had contact with his biological family as well... Also Frost Giants are not dicks, so Loki is actually happy and sane and stable here cause happy Loki with a loving family is my kink.</p><p>Danny is my friend Gem's OC, who she wrote, and I wrote Loki's parts. Danny is a Demon based off the Devil May Cry kind of Demons, as he is Vergil's second Son and Nero's younger Brother, although they don't show up in this and you don't actually have to know anything about DMC to understand shit here. Danny's an adorable little bean, and I love him. Just posted this pretty much straight up from the RP, with a bare minimum of editing so... Mistakes are mine cuz I'm lazy lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny, as per usual, was hiding from people. He had returned from the meeting with his mother and father and had almost been mobbed by excited people trying to talk to him. The shy little demon had promptly escaped into the air vents, a common hiding spot for Clint Barton, and had hidden there until most of the students had gone off to class. The little omega demon cautiously crawled out of the vents and immediately darted down the hall and into his dorm room, where he threw his bag into his bed before crawling into Loki's. He curled up under the covers and cuddled Loki's pillow close to breath his alpha's frosty scent in…</p><p>Loki smiled to himself as he came back to his and Danny's room and noticed his little mate curled up in his bed under his blanket. The God smirked as he slunk over, vanishing his boots and most of his outer clothing as he twitched the covers off of Danny and crawled up over him with a predatory grin. "Hello, little Snowflake..." The God purred as he leaned down to nip at Danny's ear, playfully.</p><p>Danny whined a bit at being interrupted in his nap until he saw the purely predatory grin on the god's face. The little omega whimpered softly as his pants were immediately ruined when his body started to react to Loki's proximity and the feeling of his teeth nipping his ear. "Hi..." the little omega mumbled, cheeks blushing bright pink as he shifted a bit, tilting his head to look off to the side shyly.</p><p>"Oh, you are just the most adorable little thing, Snowflake." The Alpha said, with a smirk as he leaned in to nuzzle at his mate's neck before biting down lightly at his Omega's throat as he started slowly removing his clothes, stroking his cool hands over his body as each new bit of pale skin was revealed.</p><p>Danny whimpered in surprise when his alpha bit down on his throat. "A-alpha..." the little omega whined as the alpha pulled his clothes from his body. "What're you gonna do with me alpha...?" He asked softly, his blue eyes looking up at him with wide eyed innocence and needy pleasure. He was making a mess with how much slick his body was producing for the alpha…</p><p>Loki smirked wickedly at that as he let his form shift, dropping his enchantments and resuming his true Jötun form as he whispered silkily in Danny's ear, nipping slightly; "Oh... I am going to ravage you, little Snowflake..." The God purred. "I'm going to hold you down, and split you apart on my cock until you are begging for me, and then I am going to knot you, and fill you up with my seed... Breed you... Some day, I will even breed you properly..." The Alpha breathed, in a low husky voice as he rolled his hips against him, rubbing his large blue cock through Danny's slick to coat it.</p><p>Danny mewled softly, tipping his head back to expose his throat even more to his beautiful alpha. "Please..." He gasped, parting his thighs a bit more so his mate could have unimpeded access to his small, slim body. The thought of being held down and bred sent a shiver down his spine... God he wanted that so much... "Breed me alpha..." He whined, clinging to Loki as the alpha's cock rubbed against him…</p><p>Loki smirked as he pulled his mates legs apart further, setting them about his waist as he shifted forward, catching Danny's mouth in a passionate kiss as he nudged his way forward into his Omega's slick, dripping ass, growling with pleasure as he sheathed himself into the tightness of his mates body and rolling his hips into him sharply as he bottomed out.</p><p>Danny mewled into Loki's mouth when the alpha kissed him, tasting like winter and mint... the little omega whined happily when his alpha finally entered him, splitting his little body open on the thick cock... "A-alpha..." He whimpered, clinging to his alpha and tugging on his hair needily. "Please..."</p><p>Loki growled as he started moving, thrusting into his little Omega in long deep strokes that were designed to hit Danny's prostate on every thrust. The Jötun threaded his fingers through Danny's hair with one hand and tugged slightly, moving his head further to the side to bite down into his throat with short fangs, the other hand coming up to grip at his Omega's thigh to pull him more flush against him as he pushed in and out of his smaller body…</p><p>Danny whimpered in response to Loki's growl, his body completely pliant in the alpha's grip with every hard and deep thrust... "Alpha..." The poor little creature whimpered, shivering in pleasure as his big strong alpha bit into his throat. His tiny body grew even more pliant in the alpha's grip, at the mercy of the God of Mischief. "Please... please... breed me..." He whined desperately, his body aching for his alpha's cool, thick seed like it ached for air and food…</p><p>Loki dug his teeth in deeper over his claim bite as he felt his knot starting to inflate and the Jötun tigged at his mate's hair as he shoved himself into him, hard, burying himself deep as he released his thick seed into his Omega's more than will little body, locking them both together with his large knot. "You feel that, little Omega...?" The God purred huskily in Danny's ear as he filled him up. "Feel me breed you... Feel my seed, deep inside your body, filling you up..." Loki breathed silkily to him, nipping at his ear.</p><p>Danny cried out helplessly when Loki's fangs dug deeper, his small body arching as his alpha knotted him and filled him with his cool seed, drawing a mind shattering orgasm from the little omega. "Feels good alpha... so full..." the little omega whimpered brokenly. "Want more alpha..."</p><p>Loki purred as he rocked his hips a little against his Omega's ass, licking up the bit of blood from his throat as he said seductively; "Oh, I plan to breed you again, as soon as my knot goes down enough to do so, little one..." The Alpha told him, nipping his ear again as he tugged at his hair lightly.</p><p>Danny sighed happily, a soft purr escaping him as he nuzzled his alpha in thanks. He whined softly when the alpha tugged on his hair. "Wanna be full of you... all the time... feels so good Alpha..." he whimpered to his Alpha in a quiet, contented voice.</p><p>"Mmm... I do believe I can accommodate that, my little Omega..." The God purred as he rocked his hips slightly again to test his movement, managing a few shallow rolling thrusts in which only seated his knot deeper into his mate's small body.</p><p>Danny whimpered happily when Loki started rocking his hips again, his little body twitching slightly as the alpha's knot was pushed deeper. "Alpha..."</p><p>Loki continued these little shallow movements until his knot went down enough for him to start actually thrusting properly and when it had, the God grabbed his Omega's ankles and lifted his legs up over his shoulders to both give himself a better angle, and to allow his cum to settle even further inside Danny's body before leaning down and pinning his mate's thin wrists in one of his hands as he started moving steadily inside him again.</p><p>Danny mewled happily when he manhandled by his mate into a better position for his alpha to fuck him. The poor little omega whined, trying to shift his hips against his alpha's but found the way he was held kept him from moving. "Alpha... please..." He gasped softly, shivering under his alpha's strong grip.</p><p>Loki growled possesively as he started to fuck into his mates hole vigorously, biting his neck again as he held him pinned solidly beneath him, not bothering to hold back his God strength now as he thoroughly destroyed his mates wet little ass…</p><p>Danny cried out hoarsely, quivering beneath his alpha in pleasure with every rough thrust into him. Tears welled in his eyes a bit as he was fucked harder and harder by his alpha, sending him into almost over stimulation. "A-Ah...! Close!" The little omega whimpered, his body barely able to handle the intense pleasure coursing through his veins.</p><p>Loki growled as he felt another release nearing and he bit down hard into Danny's throat over his claim bite as he fucked the cum already inside him deeper into his mates receptive little body, chasing his second orgasm now as his knot started to grow again and the Jötun let out a near snarl as he thrust in a few more times, sharply before burying himself in the tight, slick passage, shooting wave after wave of cool, thick seed deep into his Omega's hole as his huge knot tied them both together again…</p><p>Danny was completely helpless beneath the wave of pleasure that crashed over him and left him shaking beneath Loki as his orgasm clouded his mind. The poor little omega mewled softly as Loki's knot tied them together again and held the new load of cool, thick cum deep inside him. Danny panted softly, his chest rising and falling quickly with every breath he took as his small body struggled to accommodate the new load of thick seed... His stomach had already rounded slightly with the first load. But with this second it was more pronounced and obvious to the alpha above him. The omega let out a soft noice that vaguely sounded like 'so full' but it was far too incoherent to be completely sure.</p><p>Loki purred as he stoked his hand over his mate's slightly rounded belly, nipping his ear as he spoke huskily into it. "Mmm... You will definitely look good full with my child someday, little Snowflake..." The God told him as his dick twitched inside him, releasing even more cum up inside him to fill him up.</p><p>Danny whined softly at the praise from his alpha. The little demon sighed and nuzzled at his alpha. "Wanna be full of you child... Please alpha... Wanna be a good omega..."</p><p>Loki shushed him with a fond smile as he gently petted his hair while he rested inside him. "You are perfect for me, little Snowflake." The God whispered, softly. "And someday I will breed you properly and have you full with my child... But not, I think, for a good few years yet, little one... Children are a lot of work, and responsibility and you are still so young yourself... We have forever to make a baby together, my precious little thing. And someday we shall. But we do not need to rush... Although, we can most certainly practice as much you like." Loki purred as he nipped his ear again.</p><p>Danny mewled softly and leaned happily into his mate's hand. "Ok alpha..." The omega mumbled sleepily, completely fucked out of his brain. "Sleepy..."</p><p>"Go to sleep, little one..." Loki told him softly, petting his hair and leaning in to gently kiss him. "I will have you again when we wake..." The God promised him, with a small smirk.</p><p>Danny sighed softly and melted into the gentle kiss. "Yes alpha..." he mumbled, cuddling up to his alpha with a happy little sigh. "Love you..."</p><p>"I love you too, little one... Rest now..." The God said softly as he rolled them onto their sides and tucked Danny's head up under his chin, still petting his hair gently.</p><p>Danny dropped off to sleep with a sleepy little sigh, breathing in his alpha's strong, cool scent. The hair petting drew soft purrs from the now sleeping omega, his instincts drawing him to cuddle closer to the alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>